


Обладание

by Shagel



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Kinky stuff, Mental Abuse, Rape
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shagel/pseuds/Shagel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда долго живешь в пустыне, начинаешь ненавидеть свет. Но оказаться в темноте не лучше.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обладание

Когда живешь в пустыне, быстро привыкаешь к свету. Его полно.  
Яркое солнце забивается даже под зажмуренные веки, оно оседает на лице и плечах жгучими водянистыми волдырями, и всегда хочется пить. К полудню становится так жарко, что Рэй молится о темноте. Она вытряхивает из опустевшей бутыли последние капли, но они, кажется, исчезают еще в воздухе, на подлете к ее потрескавшимся губам. Свет безжалостен, и от него никуда не деться.  
Ее убежище из железных останков корабля медленно нагревается, превращаясь в парилку, поэтому она искренне радуется каждому вечеру. Еще одному закату. Еще одной ночи.  
 _Я выжила_ , думает Рэй, расчесывая обожженное пятно, и под ногтями остаются кусочки облезающей кожи. Сух-паек превращается в безвкусную еду, надуваясь от воды. На вкус он как резина. И иногда на зубах скрипит песок. Но Рэй не отчаивается. Она выцарапывает еще одну отметину на стене и отправляется смотреть на закат.  
Мир, погружающийся во тьму, кажется ей прекрасным.  
  


***

  
Но здесь нет света.  
Рэй не может двигаться. Ее руки и ноги намертво прикреплены к какой-то конструкции, напоминающей дыбу, и сама она разве что головой способна вертеть до хруста в шее. Еще немного, и позвонки сломаются, а в глазах вспыхивают разноцветные мошки, но все это проходит, а света по-прежнему нет.  
Наверное, именно его отсутствие пугает ее даже больше, чем невозможность двигаться, и Рэй начинает паниковать. Она отваживается открыть рот и прошептать:  
-Здесь есть кто-нибудь?  
Бесполезно. Слова теряются в темноте, и ее никто не слышит.  
-Эй! Кто-нибудь? Хоть кто-то…  
Под конец она изо всех сил кричит, срывая горло, и яростно дергается, пытаясь освободиться. Рэй чуть не вывернула лодыжку, и руки простреливает от боли. Паника — отличное решение любой проблемы, потому что проблема теряется под волной дикого страха.  
Тьма, окружающая ее, наполнена равномерным жужжанием, она холодная и мертвая, и Рэй она уже не кажется привлекательной. Она кажется ей убивающей.

  
***

  
Ее похититель высокий. Он заслоняет собой тот тусклый свет, который исходит от свето-панелей на потолке, расплываясь дрожащей тенью в глазах. Еще бы, Рэй не знает, сколько она тут пробыла, после того, как отключилась в этом кресле. Час, два? Или день?  
-Мне нужны чертежи, которые отдал тебе тот дроид. Ты же прекрасно понимаешь, о чем я, мусорщица.  
Механический голос вокодера кажется самым подходящим для этой пыточной. В нем нет эмоций, чувств, нет ничего. В самый раз для монстра, прячущегося под маской, что она тут же и выпаливает.  
-Ты монстр! — ее несет, это все от страха. Еще немного, и Рэй потеряет голову, но она пока что еще держится.   
Ее удерживает полоска света, падающая на лицо. Это чуждый свет, ему далеко до тепла и «настоящести», но он хотя бы есть. Совсем немножко, чтобы не сойти с ума.  
Под маской оказывается человек, и он не сильно старше ее. Рэй смотрит на него непонимающе. Она провела всю свою сознательную жизнь на Джакку, и планета так и не стала ей домом. Но то, что кто-то может ненавидеть мир так сильно, чтобы его уничтожить в возрасте тридцати, кажется нелепым. Почти смешным. В таком возрасте делают что угодно, но не убивают людей, это она знает точно.  
-Дроид, расскажи о нем, — даже не обезображенный вокодером, голос мужчины кажется неживым. Слишком хладнокровным, как будто ее похититель уверен в своей победе наверняка, а тот факт, что она заговорит сама, его просто несколько развлечет.  
 _Ага, разбежался_ , и Рэй принимается вспоминать технические характеристики дроидов. Она прикидывается дурочкой, просто случайно попавшей в эту заварушку, и частит, выплевывая из себя подробности внутреннего строения второй и третьей панелей астромехаников серии R2.  
-Нет, не то, — он отмахивается от ее судорожных слов и через мгновение оказывается у нее в голове.  
Это ни на что не похоже. Это похоже на тьму.  
  


***

  
-Очнулась? Наконец-то, — голос слышится совсем рядом, и Рэй приходит в себя. Такое ощущение, будто ее только что изнасиловали особо извращенным способом.  
Она и представить себе не могла, что это возможно, но ментальные прикосновения не менее мерзкие, чем реальные. Он как следует прошелся внутри ее головы, и Рэй знает, что никогда не сможет забыть этого.  
-Все еще не хочешь говорить?  
И Рэй отрицательно мотает головой, подавляя позыв рвоты. Ее мутит от пытки, от отвратительного ощущения, что ее чувства и мысли больше не принадлежат ей, на них лежит отпечаток Кайло Рэна. Он забрался ей в голову, и теперь от этого не избавиться.  
-Тогда попробуем по-другому, — он равнодушно жмет плечами и жестом подзывает к себе кого-то. Это штурмовик, Рэй видит его краем глаза. Его новенькую пластиковую броню и автомат в руках. Так близко, что она сможет дотянуться. Еще немного, совсем чуть-чуть.  
Она тянет руку, прикованную к пыточному креслу, и исцарапанное запястье разрывается от боли, а пальцы проходятся в паре сантиметров от оружия. Слишком далеко.  
-Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул ее, — Кайло Рэн проводит рукой перед маской, и солдатик вытягивается, напоминая марионетку на нитках, готовую танцевать. А затем откладывает в сторону бластер и двигается на нее.  
-Нет-нет-нет-нет… — Рэй только сейчас понимает, что это все означает, и дергается изо всех сил, выворачивая руки. Паника затапливает ее с головой, и темноты и мерзости внутри нее становится больше. — Пожалуйста, нет, — но игрушка Кайло Рэна не может слышать ее, она повинуется только своему хозяину, и пластиковые пальцы стягивают с нее штаны вместе с нижним бельем, а затем скользят по бедрам и проникают внутрь.  
  


***

  
После каждого изнасилования он убивает их. Приказывает задохнуться, и Рэй только вздрагивает, когда слышит сухой щелчок повернутой до упор шеи, а затем стук тела о пол. Это уже пятый, и гора трупов, высящаяся слева, не может сравниться с болью, разрывающей ее пополам. Никто никогда не дотрагивался до нее без разрешения — Рэй умела постоять за себя, но теперь не может даже сдвинуть ноги. По сути она не может ничего, даже плакать, когда ее насилуют.  
Она знает, что это доставит ему удовольствие.  
Очередной солдатик сдергивает с себя ремень и снимает часть доспеха, и Рэй успевает только отвернуться, потому что не хочет смотреть на него. Белый шлем штурмовика кажется ей уродливой маской, расплывается в глазах, и ей просто хочется снова провалиться в обморок. В темноту, в никуда, только бы сбежать от мерзости и унижения, боли и собственных вскриков.  
Сейчас темнота кажется ей прекрасным выходом.  
-Ну нет, — слышит она голос Кайло, и когда послушный солдатик становится поудобнее, чтобы вставить в нее член, вместе с болью в ее сознание врывается и Сила.  
Он проходится внутри нее обжигающей чернотой, вязкой и мерзостной, жалит и причиняет боль. Толчки сливаются с его прикосновениями, и Рэй вся горит. Ей кажется, что вместо белой пластиковой маски она видит угрюмое лицо с цепкими темными глазами, уставившееся на нее с интересом.  
Он больше не ищет планы, ему не интересны ее воспоминания, а интересна она. Затекшее тело вытягивается в струну, отвечая на ментальные прикосновения, и Рэй только стонет, когда Кайло Рэн насилует ее.  
 _Нет. Нет. Нет_ застревают в горле, вперемешку со стонами, а зубы наконец прокусывают губу, и теперь Рэй давится собственной кровью, текущей по подбородку.  
В этот раз марионеточный солдатик не успевает даже закончить начатое. Он отлетает в сторону и врезается в стену с такой силой, что хрустит, скатываясь на пол безжизненной грудой белого пластика, а Рэй смотрит на Кайло Рэна, сидящего напротив нее. Сейчас между ними нет ничего, потому что он везде.  
Он смотрит на нее, сдержанный и холодный, и только расплывшиеся зрачки выдают его. Он внутри ее головы и тела, пробегая по нервам обжигающими прикосновениями.  
А Рэй корчится под его взглядом, еле чувствуя распухшие запястья, затекшие в наручниках, сперму, стекающую по ногам, и боль вперемешку с болезненным удовольствием.  
-А я сначала и не узнал тебя, — он оглядывает ее с ног до головы, задерживая взгляд на обнаженных бедрах, в цепочках синяков от чужих пальцев. Ему это нравится, потому что прикосновение Силы становится чуть более ощутимым, и вместе с ним усиливается наслаждение, которое Рэй не может контролировать.  
-Ты изменилась, сестренка, — он наконец встает и наклоняется над нею, заслоняя собой свет. Теперь Рэй видит, что в его глазах. Это не просто интерес, это чистая, незамутненная радость, безумная и настоящая. - Добро пожаловать домой.  
  
И выжигающий все дотла свет не так уж и плох. Темнота точно такая же.


End file.
